


An Announcement

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 01:45:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19141093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An Announcement for the Reader's of my work.





	An Announcement

In short, I am leaving this fandom.

 

With the recent news that has appeared today on Twitter, I have seen such vile, digusting behaviour by certain fans of this show directed to various people who have done  _nothing wrong_. Despite my love for the two characters I have written over forty stories for, I can no longer consider myself a willing fan when I have to share that title with some of the most horrible people I have ever seen. The behaviour of this fandom needs to change. The way they treat people and other celebrities is beyond wrong and I can not sit by and watch it happen anymore.

In other fandoms I have been a part of in the past, I have watched scandals and "wars" come and go, leaving behind more embarrassed people begging for forgiveness than I can count. This fandom has no remorse. The individuals who are attacking - because there is no other word for it -  these people do not know shame. They are  _proud_ of what they're doing and will continue to do so.

My stories will remain posted and I will continue to thank you for any comments I may receive, but I will not be posting another story for The 100. I cannot bring myself to do so anymore.

I am sorry for having to break my promise and for not participating in Murphamy Week this year. I will not be posting the stories I have completed. My time in this fandom, my patience for this fandom, is done.

 

At this time, I do not know which fandoms I will be writing for so I do not know where you can find my writing, if you are still interesting in reading my work. So much of my energy has been dedicated to this pairing/fandom, so I will be taking some time to find where my writing and I really belongs.

 

Goodbye.


End file.
